


Two become one

by LovelessRaven



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelessRaven/pseuds/LovelessRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addiction can often lead to an ending never expected. Just a little drabble on the theme how the intimate moment between the human and his servant would look from the demon's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two become one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyQueen/gifts).



> I was given the prompt to write a little drabble for :  
> Sebastian being so lost in pleasure just by being able to be in Ciel.  
> This is not looked over by anyone  
> so there will be mistakes, grammar and  
> everything else that fits in.  
> Still I do hope you will enjoy it.  
> This was a prompt given by queenofsebaciel <3  
> I love ya~

    “S-Sebastian” The almost breathless moan drifted among heavy panting noise, groans and growls which one could see emanate from a voracious beast about to tear one apart; how so sickly sweet could the addiction become. Together with steady thrusts and hitting of the headboard against the wall, they created a ritornello, a melody which old as humanity itself was. Of sin which began with a forbidden fruit, where first mother to birth demons was taken away from, innocence tainted was with wickedness and passion foreign to mortal mind.

    Pair of carnelian orbs kindled are with hellfire, as those small lips breathed out name given to the unholy creature from abyss, baptized on the morning of five years ago. Oh, how he craved to hear this boy begging, his scattered words earning a chuckle from the demon hovering above him, eating every plead with its mouth.“My…young Master….sing more…louder..” came the request expressed, dropping in such inadequate demeanor from the butler who always praised was for professional relation to the work. Here tho, both Master and servant stripped were of titles and lies that worn were during the day, leaving both naked as created they were; one being of all sins ever born while the other drank them up with such thirst, and yet stubborn restrain.“Open up….ahh…to me….give me to see…hah….you fall apart, little one…hmmm…”

    “Shut…ah!N-No…n…never…"Such a lovely tone, embarrassment and begrudge which mingled with the Earl’s own hunger for his demon was simply so mesmerizing. And that all already unwrapping is before his very eyes while still the demon did not sheet himself fully into that tight, velvet heat embracing him with such ferocity. Such young body made was so delectable, seeming as if it were created of glass that with one touch it would break. Underneath his touch the youngster felt so alive, hot and smooth as finest silk. "Hah, as if I would…s-shi!….ever would gi-give you…that…satisfaction again!"That statement alone made the lovely butler smile, before a grin stretched over his lips so that the canine teeth that growing were in length, shimmered in midst of darkness that still swirling was around the shameless pair. The light of pale moon broke and cut its way inside the Earl’s room, illuminating both sweaty bodies that swayed now in small, short jerks of the older males hips.

  "How very like you, to deny yourself what you desire the most. My beautiful, ruthless little Lord, why not allow yourself to lose control while I shall hold…"a bit stronger thrust was given with every word  leaving the sweet mouth.«..and worship this tender…body of yours."Together with the beauty of this soul came the blessing of youth, Ciel’s back arching up against his own frame, chests almost touching as he moved deeper only by bits, driving himself and the boy to infuriating drive of appetite."Let me in…call out to me….”

    Mismatched hues of cobalt blue and amethyst glared at the servant who acted so amiss, yet still so like himself. Licking his already abused lips, Ciel made an attempt to wrap his arms around the devil who at same time was his salvation and damnation that never will be only black or white, not with the specks of intense red dribbling down the path. Giving his soul away was not enough anymore, Sebastian pulled away from the grip and rested on his knees while keeping the shallow pace.“Bastard…..damn you…"More and more did he fall, deep vermilion bathing him in exquisite heat that no human ever would be able to give."Sebastian…Sebastian…Se-!"his small mewls cut off were when the said butler finally added more vigor to their dance, almost fully inside his own flesh."Harder….Deeper…..all..I want ahh!All of you!NOW!”

   Not able to wait any longer himself, Sebastian gave exactly what his Master so nicely asked of him while he pulled at both of those slender legs, having them draped over his shoulders as he kissed and nibbled at his calf before slamming himself inside with a brutal strength that made both human and demon let out a moan.“Oh…hmmm young Master. If…only you knew…how so tight!” another thrust was given.“-You are. Perfect….hah…in every sense…"Letting his eyes roll back Sebastian let the darkness swallow now the magenta tint in them as each sway of his lower half made the youngster howl with pleasure, himself following with deep, guttural growl. "M-Master…."There it was once again, the sensation of having this little soul wrapped around his very being with such a tender touch that burned him, made him move faster, harder than any other person could.

  "Seb….Sebas…ah!!!Yes!Yes!Wash..m-me clean…with …haa…y…oh Sebastian!” _How could one individual tempt him to such extent, that he did not know. When you crave his spirit and flesh, carnal lust or something more? When time itself could not create even the smallest crack in that armor of immortality you wear, what was it that this boy had like no one else?_ “Master…oh, my beautiful…Master…allow me, to sing…alongside with you."For he shall hold and polish this gem that he had found, so raw and unknown to others- with a worth that even God’s would be envious of.

    Leaning back down their lips were caught in a slow kiss, sliding against the partners pair in an intimate dance while the movements became more desperate, bodies clawing at the other as if wish of their it was to become one. Never were they too close, but always so far apart as the Earl moaned with an almost pleading voice."Deeper!D-Deeper!”

  Teeth clashed and nibbled, fingers dipped and nails drew pictures along the canvas of spotless skin.“Break…as always for me… Ciel."His poisonous words were laced with honey, sweet to hear but venomous to take in after once accepted. But more than anyone else the demon knew, that this was not glass which he felt with his fingertips no. It was a diamond, brilliant and his, ONLY his to hold and see in such a state. Burning and freezing, there was no end, only for them to fall apart together and for Sebastian to revive them once again."My…Master…"he purred and struck down into his own lower lip, letting the blood flow into Ciel’s as he reached his end and bliss, he following close behind with a moan and the forbidden name falling almost from mouth. He stopped and made a small bite to the teens own lip as well, drinking and sucking their blood as it became one as they did in flesh.


End file.
